Warum Schweine pink tragen
by horizon92
Summary: Der Charakter Amy ist aus meiner FF "Amy Roberts - Das Jahr zuvor". Es ist nicht nötig, die FF vorher gelesen zu haben. Amy und ihre Muggelfreunde aus dem Waisenhaus versuchen, einen Jungen aus der Gefangenschaft zu retten. Ob ihnen das gelingt? Please R


Hallo alle zusammen!  
Ich hatte irgendwie große Lust, mal einen kleinen Oneshot über die Kindheit meiner Figur Amy aus der Fanfiktion „Amy Roberts-Das Jahr zuvor" zu schreiben.  
Es ist nicht zwingend notwendig, die Geschichte gelesen zu haben, obwohl sie manche rätselhaften Sachen wie die Änderung der Augenfarbe erklärt.  
Also, viel Spaß wünsche ich euch!

Inhalt:   
Die neunjährige Amy wächst in einem Londoner Waisenhaus auf. Der dort herrschende Trubel und die Armut sind überall spürbar. Zusammen mit einigen befreundeten Kindern rebelliert sie gegen den verhassten Heimleiter Watson, der die Kinder wo es nur geht ausnutzt.

_**Warum Schweine pink tragen**_

Es war totenstill im Lurbader Waisenhaus, als die geplante Nacht- und Nebelaktion ihren Anfang nahm. Big Ben läutete gerade elf Uhr, sodass man das leise Klopfen an Zimmer elf kaum wahrnahm.  
„Amy? Seid ihr soweit?", flüsterte es vor der Türe.  
Das Mädchen mit den knabenhaft kurzen, schwarzen Haaren setzte sich sofort in dem schäbigen Bett auf.  
„Mach schon, Jamie, er ist da!", zischte es seinem Mitbewohner zu, der sich schlaftrunken aus der Decke schälte. Ein strohblonder Schopf tauchte auf: „Wie, was? Ach so, ich bin wach, ich bin wach!" „Amy? Was ist jetzt?", erklang wieder die gereizte Stimme. Schnell sprang das vollständig angezogene Mädchen aus dem Bett und lief zur Tür, um sie zu öffnen.  
Draußen im dunklen Flur stand ein Junge, der sie um fast zwei Köpfe überragte. Er war dreizehn, der älteste im Lurbader Waisenhaus. Sein Haar war ungewöhnlich lang und dunkelbraun. „Komm schon rein und mach dir nicht gleich ins Hemd!", spöttelte die Kleine leise. Hinter ihnen erklang ein lautes „Dong!", als Jamie vom Bettrand fiel. „AUA!", rief er. Die zwei anderen zischten, er solle still sein und lauschten ängstlich, ob jemand wach geworden war.

„Ich wusste, dass es ne blöde Idee war, ihn mitzunehmen", fauchte der Ältere, „wegen dem erwischt uns noch der Watson, und dann sind wir dran! Weißt du eigentlich, was der mit uns macht, wenn er uns findet? Ich hab Sue mal zu einer neuen Pflegerin sagen gehört, der frisst kleine Kinder zu Frühstück!" –„Sei still, Danny! Das ist doch nur so ne bescheuerte Redewendung. Außerdem erwischt er uns nicht, der schnarcht doch lauter als ne Kettensäge! Willst du jetzt etwa kneifen? Wir haben Willson versprochen, dass wir ihn rausholen, schon vergessen? Und Jamie ist der einzige, der den Weg kennt. Also, los jetzt!", meinte Amy und schlüpfte den anderen voraus auf den Flur. Das heruntergekommene Gebäude lag dunkel und still, während die drei Ausreißer durch das Hintertürchen ins nächtliche London entwischten.  
„Also, Jamie, dann lauf mal los! Wir sind hinter dir!", höhnte Danny. Zitternd gehorchte der Jüngere und bog in die nächste Seitenstraße ein.

Sie liefen fast eine Stunde lang und wichen den Leuten so gut es ging aus, bis sie zu einem kleinen, vergitterten Fenster knapp überm Boden gelangten. Es gehörte zum Kellergewölbe eines großen grauen Herrenhauses. Neben dem Fenster ging eine kurze Steintreppe hinunter zu einer verschlossenen Tür. Die beiden Jungen knieten vor dem Fenster nieder und riefen leise: „Wilson! Hey, Wilson, wo steckst du?" Ein Husten klang durch die Dunkelheit, und dann erschien das bleiche Gesicht eines ausgemergelten Kindes. Die trüben grauen Augen starrten an den Jungen vorbei, dann sprach es mit dünner, brüchiger Stimme: „Da seid ihr ja, Leute! Und ich dachte schon, ihr würdet nicht mehr kommen. Habt ihr", ein heftiges Husten schüttelte ihn, „habt ihr Amy mitgebracht? Holt ihr mich jetzt raus?"  
Die schwarzhaarige Waise antwortete mit kesser Stimme: „Na klar, Alter, dafür sind wir doch hier! Lass mich nur machen!" Sie griff sich in die Tasche der abgewetzten Hose und zog einen länglichen Dietrich hervor. Während sich die drei Jungen durch die Gitterstäbe flüsternd unterhielten, sprang sie die Stufen hinunter und machte sich an dem Schloss zu schaffen.  
„Wie können Eltern nur so grausam sein, das eigene Kind einzusperren? Nur weil er blind ist! Was kann er denn für seinen Geburtsfehler? Er hat ihn sich bestimmt nicht ausgesucht.", dachte sie wütend. Wenn so jemand sie irgendwann adoptieren wollte, sie würde sich weigern, mit ihm zu gehen. Ihre Grübelei wurde jäh unterbrochen, als Amy dank besonderer Instinkte bemerkte, wie sich ein Diener des Hauses näherte, weil er Stimmen gehört hatte.

„Oh, verdammt! Danny, Jamie, weg hier!", raunte sie den Jungen zu. Die verstanden sofort und huschten in den Garten auf der anderen Straßenseite. Hinter einem großen Ginsterbusch versteckt, spähten sie ängstlich zu dem Mädchen hinüber, das immer noch mit dem Türschloss beschäftigt war. Mit Wilsons verzweifelt unterdrückten Schluchzern im Ohr, arbeitete Amy verbissen weiter. Nein, heute Nacht würden sie den armen Kerl nicht wieder alleine im Keller zurücklassen!  
„Mach schon, verdammt, mach schon!", bettelte sie das Schloss an. Ihre gesamte Wahrnehmung beschränkte sich auf den Dietrich in den bebenden Händen. Und mit einem Mal ging ein seltsames Strahlen vom Schloss selbst aus und es klickte.  
„Geschafft!", jubilierte Amy im Stillen. Sie hatte jetzt keine Zeit, sich über das komische Leuchten den Kopf zu zerbrechen, zuerst musste Wilson da raus!  
Das Knarzen des Nebentors ließ alle Kinder erstarren. Schlurfende Schritte ertönten, der Diener des Hauses näherte sich dem in der Nische vor der Tür festsitzenden Mädchen. So leise wie möglich öffnete Amy die Kellertür und schlüpfte hindurch, Wilson sah erschrocken in ihre Richtung, wusste er doch nicht, was los war. Sie huschte geduckt zu ihm hin, während am Fenster die Laterne des Dieners ein flackerndes Licht in das Verlies warf. Die Hände ganz dicht an Wilsons Ohr, flüsterte das Kind: „Ich bin' s! Verhalt dich ganz normal, als hätte der Diener dich geweckt." Erleichterung breitete sich auf dem fahlen Gesicht des Jungen aus. In dem Moment, in dem der Diener sich duckte, um durch das Kellerfenster zu spähen, zog sie ihn auf den Boden und kroch selbst nah an die Wand darunter, damit sie vom Blickwinkel des Mannes draußen nicht zu entdecken war. „Hey, Bursche, was machst du für einen Krach? Der Herr und die Herrin schlafen. Wenn du sie aufweckst, setzt' s Schläge!" –„V-verzeihung, Mister, es kommt nicht wieder vor. Ich muss wohl im Schlaf geredet haben!"  
„Dann pass auf, dass es nicht wieder geschieht!", brummte der alte Mann und schlurfte wieder davon.

Als er verschwunden war, trauten sich auch die beiden Jungen wieder aus dem Garten und schlüpften zu Amy und dem Blinden. „Großartig gemacht! Und ich dachte schon, als der sich bückte… hui, bin ich froh, dass wir nicht entdeckt wurden. Jamie hat sich fast vollgemacht!", grinste Danny und schlug dem Mädchen und Wilson kräftig auf die Schultern, wobei dieser fast einknickte. „Hab ich gar nicht!", murmelte der Strohblonde beschämt und wurde prompt rot. Ein Lachen unterdrückend, trieb Amy sie zur Eile an. Gemeinsam stützten Danny und sie Wilson, während Jamie voraus lief um zu sehen, ob die Luft rein war.

„Wo wollt ihr mich denn hinbringen?", fragte Wilson plötzlich mit schwacher Stimme.  
Amy lächelte mitleidig, was er natürlich nicht sehen konnte. „Wir haben erst vor zwei Tagen ein ganz, ganz nettes und verständnisvolles Ehepaar getroffen. Die Frau ist sehr warmherzig und ihr Mann ein absoluter Gentleman. Sie haben schon eine kleine Tochter, aber sie erzählten uns, dass sie sich noch ein Kind wünschen würden. Deshalb waren sie bei uns im Waisenhaus. Aber wir drei haben sie gefragt, ob sie nicht ein ganz besonderes Kind haben wollen. Sie schienen neugierig und haben gesagt, dass auch Blindheit ihnen nichts ausmachen würde. Da habe ich ihnen von dir erzählt, natürlich nicht, wo du herkommst. Ich hab ihnen gesagt, du hättest im Wald gelebt." – „Im Wald? Als Blinder? Wie hätte ich das denn bitte machen sollen?", fragte Wilson ärgerlich. Amy verteidigte sich sofort: „Na ja, ich musste mir halt auf die Schnelle was ausdenken, tut mir leid! Aber das würde doch gut erklären, warum du so abgemagert bist und einen schlimmen Husten hast. Jedenfalls, ich denke das sind perfekte Pflegeeltern. Nur an die Namen wirst du dich gewöhnen müssen", kicherte sie, „stell dir vor, der Mann heißt Ted und die Frau Andromeda! Abgefahren, oder?" –„Ja, aber du hast ihm den Knaller noch gar nicht erzählt, Amy! Sag ihm, wie sie ihre arme Tochter genannt haben!", drängte Danny. „Okay, halt dich fest: sie heißt _Nymphadora!_"  
Die beiden Waisenkinder prusteten gemeinsam los und merkten gar nicht, wie nachdenklich der Junge in ihrer Mitte vor sich hin starrte. „Eine Familie. Ich bekomme eine richtige Familie!", flüsterte er, mehr zu sich selbst als zu den anderen.

Dann standen sie vor dem riesigen Garten, Jamie stieß das Törchen auf und hüpfte begeistert auf dem Gras herum. Die drei schleppten sich zum Klingelknopf, auf dem stand: „Herzlich willkommen bei Ted, Andromeda und Nymphadora Tonks!"  
Danny drückte dreimal hintereinander darauf, während Wilson von Amy beruhigt wurde, der plötzlich heftig zu zittern begonnen hatte. „Du wirst schon sehen, Wilson, sie sind echt der Hammer. Bessere Eltern kann man sich nicht wünschen!"  
Dann ging die Tür auf, dahinter stand ein Mann mit großem Schnauzbart und dem Ansatz eines Bierbauches, der sich unter dem blauen Schlafanzug zeigte. Er blickte erst ein wenig verwirrt in die Runde, dann sah er Wilsons starre Augen und verstand.  
„Na, wenn das nicht die Strolche aus dem Waisenhaus sind! Kommt doch rein, ihr Vier! Andromeda!", rief er hinter sich ins Haus. Die hübsche, schlanke Frau stieg mit offenen, kupferbraunen Haaren die Treppe herunter: „Was ist denn, Schatz? Oh, hallo, meine Lieben. Zu so später Stunde hätte ich aber nicht mit euch gerechnet. Dürft ihr denn jetzt noch unterwegs sein?" Amy entschied sich für die Wahrheit und antwortete artig: „Nein, Mrs Tonks, eigentlich nicht, deshalb müssen wir auch bald wieder zurück. Wir bringen Ihnen den Jungen, von dem ich erzählt habe. Das ist Wilson!" Sie gab dem ängstlichen Kind einen kleinen Schubs und er trat einen Schritt nach vorne.  
Beide Erwachsenen schienen sofort hin und weg, Andromeda schlang augenblicklich die Arme um den zerbrechlichen Körper: „Oh um Himmels Willen, mein Kleiner! Du siehst aus, als wärst du am Verhungern, komm mal mit in die Küche…"  
Und sie schob ihn vor sich her in einen Raum. Amy, Danny und Jamie riefen ihm hinterher: „Mach' s gut, Wilson! Wir kommen dich besuchen, sooft es geht!" Dann verabschiedeten sie sich von dem freundlichen Mann und huschten durch den Garten zurück.

Im Waisenhaus betraten sie leise die Treppe und wichen den knarzenden Stufen aus. „Fast geschafft!", flüsterte Jamie erschöpft. Untereinander quatschend und kichernd betraten sie Zimmer elf – und erstarrten. Mitten im Raum stand Mr. Watson und klopfte mit einer Hand gegen den Kamin. „So, so, ihr habt gedacht, ihr könntet euch einfach mal so nachts davonschleichen, was? Tja, da habt ihr euch wohl geirrt, nicht wahr? Ihr kleinen Bälger, immer müsst ihr Ärger machen. Und unsere Miss Roberts ist natürlich mal wieder ganz vorne mit dabei!" Langsam krempelte er sich die Ärmel hoch. Aber Amy dachte gar nicht daran, zurückzuweichen. Stolz reckte sie das kleine Kinn und grinste ihn an: „Tja, Sie kennen mich doch, ohne Risiko macht' s keinen Spaß. Und wo ist das Risiko, wenn nicht ganz vorne?" Ihre Augen leuchteten dunkelblau. Das Hochgefühl, Wilson ein lange verdientes Zuhause gegeben zu haben, versetzte sie in einen euphorischen Zustand. Watson trat auf sie zu und packte sie am Kragen ihres Pullovers. Sein Atem stank wie so oft nach Alkohol, als er sein Gesicht ganz nah an ihres hielt: „Dir wird das Grinsen schon noch vergehen, kleines Drecksstück! Ein paar saftige Ohrfeigen sind mal wieder überfällig, meinst du nicht auch?" Sie zappelte heftig, seine sogenannten Ohrfeigen waren ihr allzu bekannt. Der Mann war jedoch viel stärker als das kleine Mädchen und hielt es fest. Dann holte er aus und schlug so fest zu, dass ihr letzter Milchzahn sich löste. Wie gelähmt standen die beiden Jungs in der Tür und starrten mitleidig auf ihre Kumpanin, die Fäuste ohnmächtig geballt.  
Tränen des Schmerzes sammelten sich in Amys Augen, sie starrte hasserfüllt hoch in das unrasierte Gesicht des Heimleiters und zischte mit solcher Boshaftigkeit in der Stimme, dass es fast unmenschlich klang: „_**Ich hasse Sie, Sie mieses Schwein**_!" Ihre Augen waren leuchtend grün. Und kaum hatte sie die Worte ausgesprochen, begannen sich plötzlich die Haare des Heimleiters zu verändern. Die Jungen keuchten zuerst erschrocken, und auch das am Boden kniende Mädchen weitete ungläubig die Augen: die Haare verfärbten sich zu einem äußerst grellen Pink!!!!  
Als Watson sich, angesichts der hastig unterdrückten Lacher der Jungen misstrauisch geworden, umdrehte und in den Spiegel sah, fasste er sich entsetzt an den Kopf. „Was ist das denn? Was ist das? Verdammt, ich… ich werd dich erwürgen, du kleine Hexe!", schrie er außer sich, dann lief er unter dem jetzt schallenden Gelächter der drei Kinder aus dem Raum, um sich die Haare zu waschen.

Die drei brauchten eine Weile, um sich zu beruhigen. Dann sahen sie sich an, und Jamie fand als Erster seine Stimme wieder: „Meint ihr…meint ihr, das war echte Hexerei?" Amy grinste ihn an: „Keine Ahnung, aber mir ist es egal! Er hat bekommen, was er verdient hat, und hey: die Farbe steht ihm vorzüglich, meint ihr nicht auch? Jetzt weiß ich, wieso Schweine pink tragen!" Und sie fingen wieder an, sich vor Lachen auf ihren Betten zu kugeln.

_Später stellte sich heraus, dass Watsons Haarfarbe auch mit den besten Haarwaschmitteln nicht mehr zu korrigieren war. Knurrend musste sich der alte Mann damit abfinden und versteckte seine Haare fortan unter einem breiten Hut._  
_Wilson wurde noch am selben Abend von Andromeda Tonks, der Hexe aus dem Hause Black, von der Blindheit geheilt. Das allerdings durften die Waisenkinder nicht erfahren, da sie ja (angeblich) Muggel waren. So verbargen die Tonks ihr Haus vor den vorbeigehenden Muggeln, und für die Waisen hieß es, sie seien fortgezogen. Amy, Danny und Jamie waren anfangs traurig, ihren Freund vermutlich nicht mehr wiederzusehen, aber sie gönnten Wilson das Familienglück. Noch im selben Jahr wurde die kleine Amy von einem netten Ehepaar adoptiert und zog mit ihren neuen Eltern in deren Heimat Russland. Dort erfuhr sie, dass auch sie magische Fähigkeiten besaß und ging ab ihrem elften Lebensjahr nach Durmstrang._

_***********_

Soooo, das war's also! Ich würde mich über Kommentare sehr freuen. Wem dieser kleine Oneshot gefallen hat, der ist herzlich eingeladen, mal in die Fanfiktion „Amy Roberts-Das Jahr zuvor" reinzuschnuppern! Die beschreibt das Leben der erwachsenen Amy in Hogwarts.  
Melli.


End file.
